Veneno
by Albagarnie
Summary: Delirios de Kili bajo el veneno de morgul.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**Me encanta esta pareja y llevaba tiempo buscando algo que escribir sobre ellos, he cogido al final una de las escenas que más me enamoraron.**

**Como curiosidad, quería decir que la versión original de esta historia la escribí a mano, con tinta y sin pararme a pensar, sacada directamente del corazón. Este es el primer fic que escribo así.**

* * *

Nada más sentía su cuerpo que aquel dolor.

El último acto que había logrado hacer había sido apuñalar a ese orco, antes de sucumbir por completo al mal de su sangre. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había conseguido sacar fuerzas.

Una vista borrosa incapaz de reconocer a las figuras que había junto a él. Unos oídos sordos incapaces de escuchar sus palabras.

Se revolvía en el suelo, agonizante, desesperado por calmar de alguna manera el dolor. Desde la pierna, se había extendido a todo su cuerpo. La fiebre le causaba una terrible confusión, temblores, escalofríos que recorrían de arriba abajo su columna; empapado en su sudor y helado de frío, a la vez que notaba como su boca y ojos ardían.

Los cuidados de sus compañeros habían sido en vano, lo único que parecía mitigar su dolor era retorcerse en busca de una postura que lo suavizara, solo un poco; y gritar, gritar como si el desgarrar su garganta fuera a aliviar su pierna.

Ya no tenía fuerzas como para permitirse ver, sus gritos eran el símbolo del único acto que podía hacer.

El intenso dolor de la llaga de su pierna, la alta fiebre, el sufrimiento que le atosigaba al completo por aquella herida incurable. Jamás había experimentado tan horrible sensación. Ni aun enfrentándose al fuego del dragón su cuerpo habría ardido más.

Sintió entonces como pares de brazos lo sujetaban. Cuando alguien cogió su pierna herida, no pudo evitar soltar un grito aún más potente.

Lo colocaron sobre una superficie dura, dejaron reposar su cabeza en algo. Los que lo había llevado comenzaron a agarrarlo, tratando de inmovilizarle. Luchó por impedírselo, su dolor era muy fuerte como para no tratar de aliviarlo. Pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes.

Una presencia lo tranquilizó. Lo reconoció, siempre lo haría. Su hermano estaba junto a él, sosteniéndole por su cabeza, poniendo una mano tranquilizante en su pecho.

Pero no era suficiente. Cada vez se sentía más débil, iba perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco. Todo lo que había a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar de forma.

En la hoguera de la chimenea por un instante vio aquella luna de fuego que le había fascinado una vez. Luego, surgieron unos destellos en el techo, quizá por agua, rotos en la madera, o por alucinaciones de su propia fiebre. Pero en ese momento, el techo de esa vieja casa se convirtió en un cielo nocturno, cubriéndole el manto de aquellas luces, remotas y distantes, puras y hermosas. Inevitablemente, la había recordado a ella.

Pero se eliminó ese pensamiento de un plumazo. Una presión en su herida que incrementó el dolor hasta límites insospechados. Volvió a gritar, más fuerte que nunca, sin que el volumen de su voz lograra alcanzar al de su dolor. Se revolvió otra vez, pero nuevos brazos lo agarraron, inmovilizándole por completo, como cadenas que lo atrapaban.

El dolor era demasiado insoportable, en su lucha por resistirlo comprendió que tenía que huir de esa realidad, aunque significara abandonar la consciencia.

Y así, luchó por soportar ese dolor y volver a ver las estrellas, la luz que había bañado su mundo antes de caer en esa espiral de dolor.

Cada presión eran como mil puñaladas, pero logró mantener el control de su mente, y entonces las vio.

Ahí estaban. Aquella luz que hasta días atrás le había parecido tan fría y lejana, ahora era su único alivio.

Cuando consiguió eso, y calló sus gritos, pudo volver a oír, y entonces pudo escuchar unas místicas palabras en otra lengua, recitadas por la voz más agradable que jamás había escuchado.

Y junto al sonido de aquella voz, una de las estrellas, la que más iluminaba ese cielo, comenzó a brillar más y más, eclipsando a las demás, acercándose a él, formando una imagen. La más bella estrella, la envolvió en mágica luz, le permitió verla.

Ella estaba ahí.

Le calmó tanto la imagen de aquella elfa, y el horrible dolor que había sufrido fue sustituyéndose por un infinito alivio, el mortal veneno de su sangre por aquella cura.

Las manos lo soltaron, incluso Fili acabó dejándolo ahora que no lo necesitaba.

Estaba agotado, pero no iba a cerrar los ojos, no ahora que podía ver.

Una venda cubrió lo que ahora era su herida. Y entonces volvió a verla.

Aun con su garganta dolorida y su boca seca, pronunció su nombre:

-Tauriel…

Ella lo oyó. En su respuesta volvió a oír aquella voz que lo había sanado. Pero sabía que aquello no era más que una prolongación de su delirio.

No podía ser ella. Estaba lejos, estaba muy muy lejos de él. Camina bajo las estrellas en otro mundo. Solo había sido un sueño.

No supo si había dicho eso en voz alta.

Pero cuando tuvo fuerzas para alzar la mano, y sintió el roce de sus cálidos dedos, como ella se abría, trataba de unirse a él. De repente, todo ese sueño se volvía real.

Volvió a posar la mirada en el lugar donde había visto las estrellas, la bella luz de donde había surgido ella. Sintiendo su contacto, dijo unas palabras que necesitaba que ella escuchara:

-¿Crees que podría haberme amado…?

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen reviews :)**


End file.
